


Changed

by darkmoore



Category: Crossing Lines, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian watches his Guide sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cliché" prompt (Amnesty period) over at "Fan_flashworks". I've had an idea for a Sentinel fusion/AU about Germany and the way they might have treated Sentinels and Guides after WW2. This is a tiny glimpse into that universe, mainly because I have not managed to actually write more, so far.

Sebastian gently brushed a lock of hair back from Ellie’s face, careful not to wake her. It was such a cliché, but she really did look younger when she was asleep. Smiling, Sebastian dialed up his senses a bit and grounded himself on her steady heartbeat, the deep, even breaths. 

At first he had been scared when the chip inside of his brain had failed and his Sentinel side had woken. He’d been territorial and overprotective – especially towards Ellie, his Guide. But now that they were bonded, Sebastian couldn’t have been happier. They’d figure it out somehow. They always did.


End file.
